Ren and Joey's adventure!
by smileymiley123456
Summary: This is a story about Ren and Joey Wheeler's adventure around the school and there homes! And Yugi/Atemu Moto is the bad guy..


(Its in the middle of class) " Ren can you answer this question?" Umm?? " (shrugs) " Ok then pay attention and stop daydreaming " Sorry " (class was over) (joey walks by)" Hey JOEY " Hey Ren" Whats up?" nothen really?" So did you get the assianment in class today?" No why do you need it ren?" Kind of?" I wasnt listening?" Hehe" No Problem i usually do that too!"Hehe" It was page 100 1-30 " Ok thanks so much!" (mai comes by) " Hey Joey!" (mumbling voice)" Hey Mai" NAGOMI wait up " (ren runs away) " Hey renny!" Hey Nagi!" Whats up?" Nothen!" I was talking to Joey Wheeler" Im actully starting to think he likes me!" Thats cool!" But ren he likes Mai?" I know he can like 2 people at once though?"You got a point there?" Hey wheres Sakura?" Shes in detention AGAIN!" Why?" She skipped school agian" Ok why?' To go out With Malik Ishtar!" hehe" ok?" (bell rings) "oh gotta get to class" Byes" Welcome Ren" Yeah Hi whatever" (passes a note to nagomi) " I hate the english teacher" (passes back) " I know me too" hehe" Ok open your books to page 22 everyone" Find a partner and read through the two pages" Nagi wanna be my partner? " Sure?" Ok lets not read! " Lets talk about other stuff and when the teacher comes by pretend that we are reading" KK" Ok how is Bakura been?" (teacher walks by) "you girls reading?" yes" Ok good" Ok so hows he been?" well hes in Brittan with his family!" Oh cool! " Howz Joey been?" Well he has been talking to me a lot in math and science!" Oh thats sweet!" I wonder if Malik and Sakura are doing good?" Yeah who knows, there are prob in detention!" hehe" No i here they are in math right now?" Oh yeah we have the talk session in the bathroom soon with sakura!" yeah!" Ok lets go ask if we can go to the bathroom!" K" Ummm...Mrs can we go to the bathroom?" Sure" Take the hallway pass" K..Thanks!" (sakura is out in the hall waiting) " Hey guys!" Hey how is you and Malik?" We are doing good!" Nice" Ok what shall we talk about?" (a teahcer walks in) (walks in a stall)

(rens at home) " Hey mom" Hey sweetie" What do you want for diner tonight?" Idk?" So how was school?" It was good!" Joey and I are talking more!" Great!" So what did you do in class other wise?" Umm? well we had an assiantment...in math?" So yah?" Ok well im gonna go in my room" Ok see you later" (calls sakura and Nagomi) (is gonna have a 3 way)" Hey sakura!" Im gonna call Nagi and see if she wants to do a 3 way!" K" Hold on"(calls) " Hey nagi!" Hey!" (sakura talks) " Hey Nagi! " Hey so we are having a 3 way?" Yup!" So why did ya call! " I was bored and plus we always call eachother after school!" Ya right?" Why whats wrong?" Oh its just Bakura came back and now he is at my house Ren?" Oh ok well byes byes" you guys can talk?" Byez!" Sakura you still there?" Yup" kk!" Well i have to go anyway and do my homework saki!" So ill see you tomorrow!" Kk byez" (hangs up)" REN TIME FOR DINER!" BE RIGHT DOWN" (runs down starirs) " Hey..whats for diner?" Chicken, rice,corn,and your fav mash potatoes" Yummy!" (eats fast) " Mom im done...gonna go upstairs and do my homework ok!" Ok goodnight" night " (does homework) (10 mins later) " Yah im done!" Times to go to bed" (gets ready) "ahh...nice and comfy " (next day) "BEEP BEEP BEEP" (jumps out of bed) " REN ARE YOU UP?" YEAH" (10 mins later) " All ready!" (eats breakfest fast)" come one ren im gonna be late for work?" Sorry Im done" (gets to school) " Hey nagomi, sakura wait up?" Oh hey whats up?" nothen really?" (bell rings)" RING RING " time for BORING old school!" Hehe" (gets into math class) " Bye Nagomi!" Byez" Good morning everyone, take your seats" Hey joey" Now we are going to correct our math homework" OH DANGET" What happened Joey?" I forgot to do my homework!" Oh man" Sorry Joey?" Tis ok!" TEACHER?" Yes?" Im sorry but i forgot to do my homework" Then you have to go to homeroom" Ok"

(end of class) wow!" I thought class would never end Nagi" hehe" Me too!" So how was science for you?" It was good!" We got to disect stupid frogs?" Ew?" I know!" I really wanted class to end" Hehe" Where saki?" With malik" Oh?"I wish i had a boyfriend!" aww its ok someday it will come for you!" Thanks Nagi!" No problem" (Joey walks up to ren) " Hey ren!" Hey" I was wondering if you wanted to be...bbboyfriend and gggirlfriend?" WHAT?" Do you?" Sure?" But what about mai?" I broke up with her" Oh really" Yup" wow!" Well i got to get to science!" K" See you there Joey!" (in a sqeeky voice) " YAHHHHHHHHHHH" hehe!" I told you your time with come?" You were right" well...i told you!" well byez" byez"(gets into science class)"yah science!" Ok class find your lab partner from yesterday!" Ok Hi joey!!" hey...so were you my partner?" Yup!" (15 mins later) (mai walks in)" Mai your late?" Sorry joey ALWAYS use to remind me when sceince was?" Use to?" teehee" Joey your my lab parnter?" i asked the teahcer if i could switch partners" then whose my partner?" Katheren?" (shes a geek)" Hi mai!!!!" (snorts) hehe" Yeah hi WHATEVER?" UGH"(end of class)"Hey Nagi" How was class Ren?" It was awesome!" Mai and Joey broke up, Joey and I are together, Mai had to be partners with Kateren!" I feel sorry for Katheren though!" Yeah" So off to english!"(goes into english class) " Hey girls" Yeah hi?"Go with your partners and work on page 22 class" Yeah Hey nagi agian" Ok this time we have to do the work!" teehee" Yeah" ok..." (20 mins later) " Yah were done" Ok class sit down" Now there is NO homework today" So goodbye class"

(later that day) " Hey SAKI!!!!!!" What?" im going out with joey wheeler!!" Are you serious?" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Wow thats really great!" Do you think your mom will allow it??" Mabye i have to talk to her about it!" Ok" I hope she says yes" Me too"hehe" (gets home) " Hey MOM???" Yes?" how was school?" It was good but i have something to tell you!" Ok go on!" Well you remember joey wheeler right?" Yes why?" (door bell rings) " Hold that thought sweetie" Ok?" (opens door)" Ren its sakura and nagomi?" Oh ok?" Hi guys!" Hey...well were having this picnic at the park in(looks at watch)...in 2 hours?" Yeah so?" Do you wanna come?" Sure?" Mom can i?" Sure sweetie!" You can tell me later" Ok mom" tell her what ren?" (whispers)"joey?" oh yeah...so do you wanna get ready?" i am?"Well do you wanna get more fancy?" Sure but why?" Joey is comming?" REALLY?"(runs upstairs) (gets ready)" Ok all done!" Wow that was quick?" Yeah i know?" ok lets go" Bye mom!" Bye!" (gets to the park) " Ok so where are we setting up the picnic?" Right over there where ugly MAI is" WHAT?" Mai is here too?" Yeah joey invited her?" Sorry renny?" Where saki?" With malik somewhere" Oh?" (looks over) " REN?" (joey calls) " Hey joey!" Hey!!!" Listen i dont wanna be mean nagomi but why did you invite mai?" I didnt?" I thought you did?" NO? Why would i invite her?" Then who did?" Idk?" MAI??????????" (turns around)" WHAT?" COME HERE?" (walks) " What?" Who invited you?" No one...i just heard joey was gonna be here so i can win him back?" Hes mine Mai?" So you cant have him" Well he was mine first" SO?" He doesnt like you ANYMORE?" So get over him?" NO?" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" NOOOOOOOOO...(joey walks over)" MAI?" WHAT JOEY?" i DONT like you...and i NEVER did..so back off...ren is mine now" SO go away" Fine" Well acctully leave" Fine"(Mai runs home crying)" I thought shed never leave?!" yeah i know!" Ok lets go find saki" Kk" (finds saki) " Hey Sakura?" yeah?" Hi!" Whats up?" Nothen...Did you know ren that Mai was here??" yeah why?" Oh just wanted to tell you"(picnic was over)

(Gets back home)" Hey mom!" Hey?" Can we talk at the table?" Sure?" Your principal called and said your failing every class? No im NOT?" My teacher's said iv'e been doing very well?" Well..just in case?...Your grounded for two weeks!" WHAT?" Its better then a month" Well so?...MOM" What?" Im NOT failing" How do you know that..your teahcer might be lieing?" MOM" What?" I HATE YOU" Go up to your room NOW" Fine" (stomps upstairs) " UGH" (calls saki and nagi)" Hello?" Hey saki!" Hey!" Guess WHAT!" What?" Im grounded for TWO weeks!" Same here!" Really?" Why?" The principal called my mom" Really same here!" Oh...You know what saki?" Yeah?" We should run away!" YEAH!" But where though?" Idk?" Somewhere magical!" Oh!" But im in the middle of a relationship with malik right now"yeah..so im in the middle with a relationship with joey" I will tell my mom that im visting my dad" And what will you tell your mom?" idk?" Mabye that im staying over at maliks house'' cool" wait i might say that im staying over at joey's house...my mom doesnt know his number" kk" But we have to tell nagi that too ren" Well is she comming?" No she wont" Yeah you got a point there" Ok so tomorrow ill tell joey that im gonna pretend to stay over there and tell him the whole thing" Yeah same with me.." So i guess ill see you tomorrow" k" Byezzzzz" BYEZ" (hangs up the phone) " Ok time to go to bed..." (jumps into bed) "ahh.." (gets a phone call)" Hello?" ..." HELLO?" (person starts breathing)(hangs up)" Who was that?" (goes into bed agian) (next morning) (ren,saki,nagi,joey,and malik wake up in this dark room) " Where are we?" What the heck?" Nagi, Saki?" Yeah?" Where are we?" I actually dont know" (Atemu Moto walks in like a king)" Umm...sir where are we?" SILENCE" Ok..." You right there with the pink hair...?" Me?" YES YOU" Go in over there by thoes bushes...infact all of the girls follow her...NOW" But where are the boys going" They will follow me" GO" Ok.." where the heck are we?" Do not know?" (goes in the room) (all of us fall asleep)

(10 hrs later) (we see that king that yelled at us) " Where are we sir?" You are in MY forest" Why?" SILENCE...NO MORE QUESTIONS" sorry" You are here to help me find my hikari...YUGI!" Thats all we are here for?" No" The other reason is that YOU earth people stole my earth and now your gonna have go through a slow death" WHAT?" SILENCE" Ok... What about the boys?" Oh they are somewhere private..." WHERE?" SILENCE...NEVER YELL AT ME"sorry" (says in a angryly voice) " Whats your name?" (saki asked) " My Name is Atemu Moto" (whispers to saki and nagi)" What a dumb name" hehe" " i have to go check out the boys and see if they havent escaped" Nagi,Saki?" What?" Im SOOOO afraid" Me too" I dont want to die" We have to escape" Ok lets go.." (gets out of the bushes) (runs into the boys) " Oh hey guys...were going to escape" Us too" I think hes looking for us" Yeah ...how do we get back to earth?" I think its that way" How do you know joey?" It says on that sign Earth is this way" Oh well lets go" (gets back to earth) " Hey saki?" Yeah?" We still gonna be running away?" NO" After what happened" Yeah" (ren gets back home)" REN!" What?" where have you been?" Someone kidnapped me, saki,nagi,joey,and malik" WHAT" Who was it?"This guy named: Atemu Moto" Oh" I have never heard of him? well...yeah?

The end!

p.s. i know its a weird ending but dont be rude?


End file.
